


dear friends

by dearmaggiemay



Series: queen+cordelia [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fancast, i'd click on 'entire work' first but that's just my advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmaggiemay/pseuds/dearmaggiemay
Summary: What it says in the tags.





	1. Delia Hughes

Deborah Ann Woll as Cordelia "Delia" Huges


	2. Veronica Tetzlaff

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/2yql5s)

Jenna Coleman as Veronica "Ronnie" Tetzlaff


	3. Mary Austin

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/2yqlk7)

Lucy Boyton as Mary Austin


	4. Chrissie Mullen

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/2yqlpx)

Jodie Comer as Chrissie Mullen


	5. Julie Deacon

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/300kpk)

Daisy Ridley as Julie Deacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any pic of the real Julie Deacon, but... Idk. Daisy kinda reminds me of Deaky in some pictures, so there it goes :)


	6. David Minns

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/300lhi)

Cody Fern as David Minns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quality of the pics is a bit horrible but I swear I can't fix it, idk what's wrong. Anyway, there it goes, Freddie's first serious bf!♥


	7. Hana Tanaka-Wilson

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/35wnjv)

Tao Okamoto as Hana Tanaka-Wilson


End file.
